Gordon takes a tumble / steven universe/ MLP and Loud house crossover
Alec Baldwin: Sir Topham Hatt's engines are proud of how useful they are. It makes them feel important. But none of them feels more important than Gordon. ( as Gordon is at the docks picking up passengers ) Steven: Wow Gordon is this a good time to pick up cars? Gordon : ( crossly ) its coaches not cars. Garnet : Gordon is this your job? Gordon: yes garnet its cool Amethyst: so you big blue ball do you Pearl : so Gordon do you wait for people? Gordon: yes i do ( then salty appears Behind Gordon ) Gordon: Watch out! Alec Baldwin: Gordon wheeshed. Gordon: You'll get my paint all sooty. Salty: Pulling freight cars is a sooty job. Lincoln Loud : ( angry ) No it doesn't you filthy train!! Alec Baldwin: Teased Salty. Salty: But then you wouldn't know. Gordon: Of course not. Alec Baldwin: Gordon huffed importantly. Gordon: Express engines don't pull freight cars it wouldn't be dignified. Percy: Dingyfried? Alec Baldwin: Puzzled Percy. Percy: What's that? Lisa: it's dignified Percy Percy Oh Gordon: Dignified. Alec Baldwin: Gordon corrected. Gordon: It means... Applejack : apple picking? Gordon: No Lori: being Kind? Gordon: uh uh . Leni : is it fashion? Gordon: ( angrily as his face turned into the color of garnet as flames came out ) NO!! it mean Salty: It means if someone's too big for his buffers. ( Luan Laughs ) Luan Loud: buffers?! Alec Baldwin: Teased Salty. Gordon: Pah! Alec Baldwin: Puffed Gordon and he puffed away. That evening, fog covered the Island of Sodor. Everything slowed down and soon the docks were packed with waiting freight cars. This caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds. He was in a great hurry. Sir Topham Hatt: Henry, Thomas and Percy. Alec Baldwin: He said. Sir Topham Hatt: You must go to the docks immediately. Henry, Thomas and Percy: Yes sir. ( they Left to get cars ) Alec Baldwin: They whistled. Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to the big blue engine. Sir Topham Hatt: You too, Gordon. Alec Baldwin: He said. Sir Topham Hatt: I need an engine to take the freight cars where they won't be in a way. Alec Baldwin: Gordon: Freight cars!? ( his jaw drops to the rails ) Gordon: but sir You know i cant pull cars what about Donald or Boco you know they pull cars ? Sir topham Hatt: No buts gordon you are being told as you will.really useful engines don’t argue Gordon: But Sir- Sir Topham Hatt: No buts you are pulling trucks and thats final. Gordon : he is making me Pull trucks isn't he? Twilight sparkle: Yep i'm afraid so Gordon: ( Growls) Grr... DINKLEBERG...! ( as his face turns red with fury, and flames came out from his funnel ) '' ''Fluttershy: Gordon take it easy. '' Pearl: you need to control your anger. ( as gordon calms down ) Alec Baldwin: He could not believe what he had heard. Gordon wasn't happy to be pulling freight cars. He waited impatiently while they were shunted into place. Gordon: Hurry up, hurry up. Alec Baldwin: Chuffed Gordon crossly. ( as his cars were shunted ) Thomas: Why the rush, Gordon? Pinkie Pie : yeah we cant go just Yet Silly. Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas and pinkie Pie. Gordon: If I must pull freight cars then I'll show Salty how an express engine pulls freight cars I’m going to kill salty for this. Twilight sparkle: ( angrily) just pull the cars gordon now! Alec Baldwin: Gordon huffed. Salty: Careful, captain. Alec Baldwin: Salty tooted. Salty: You don't wanna get too big for your buffers. Gordon: Oh Shut Up Salty! Alec Baldwin: But Gordon ignored Salty. The next morning, Gordon raced along with his heavy load. Gordon: Now this is how you pull freight cars. Alec Baldwin: He puffed. But the signalman had accidentally left the points switched to the branch line. Gordon rattled through the junction. Gordon: That's strange, I'm on the branch line. Signalman: Oh no! Alec Baldwin: The signalman cried. Signalman: Express trains aren't supposed to go that way. Alec baldwin the signalman called for sir topham hat. Steven universe: Uh gordon? your going the wrong track. Gordon: no I'm Not. Lynn: slow Down. Alec Baldwin: But it was too late. Gordon had already raced into the distance. The old branch line was weak and rusty. There were signs warning all the trains to go slow. But Gordon ignored the sign. Rainbow Dash: Gordon you passed by that sign Gordon: I'm an express engine I don't go slow. Amethyst: Whoo Go gordon! Pearl ( gasps as she saw that Gordon was heading for trouble ) Look out! Alec Baldwin: He said and he went even faster. The branch line couldn't take his weight and the rails buckled. Amethyst : this is the fun part! Rainbow Dash : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Lincoln: Oh No! Gordon: Oh help! Alec Baldwin: Gordon cried as he slid off the tracks and into a field. ( as the cars Slide off and rolled down a hill as if a kid was going down ) (Gordon runs over a pile of dirt the dirt went flying everywhere as his Tender was coming Lose ) Gordon: whoa Help!! (He ran towards some tires and barrels making him lose his tender in the process ) Gordon: My Tender!! Lori: Gordon Look Out for the barn! Gordon Shuts his eyes as everyone scremed in fear as they crashed into a barn) Alec Baldwin: No one was hurt, but poor Gordon felt very undignified. ( as his driver and fireman were unharmed in the mud) Amethyst: wow what a ride! Gordon: (Groans) what happened? Lori and bobby :you could have hurt us! Pearl: you should be sorry! Gordon: What will Sir Topham Hatt say? Alec Baldwin: He groaned. He found out soon enough. ( as sir topham hat and his porters are sranding there As he scolds Gordon Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Gordon. Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: You wanted to show Salty a thing or two and you certainly done that. You showed him how silly it is to ignore go slow signs. Gordon: Sorry, sir. i was really trying to teach him a lesson but i feel guilty ( Gordon's ''eyes well up with tears and he breaks into sobs, showering his friends with tears.] '' ''G''ordon: "Say it isn't so! Amethyst: ''grouchy "Ah, you're better off without 'em, blubberpuss." Gordon ( still Blubbering ) Don't Talk to me! Lori: Gordon when we get to the docks you will apologize to James and thomas Gordon: OK. Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon and he let out a sad wheesh of steam. Gordon was soon repaired and back at the docks for work. He was very unhappy with himself. Thomas: Everyone makes mistakes. Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. Thomas: Even you. James: Salty's sorry he teased you. Alec Baldwin: Huffed James. Gordon: And I'm sorry I was too big for my buffers. the loud house/MLP/Steven universe: yes! Alec Baldwin: Chuffed Gordon. And all the engines and everyone gave a jolly toot even Gordon.